La 1era Gota Roja
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: UA. Todos los asesinos siempre llevaban en la cabeza la primera cara que los vieron antes de partir al otro mundo. Y el refugiado Flippy no era la excepción. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].


_[Drabble]_

_**La 1era Gota Roja**_

—Flippy & Cuddles—

**S**ummary: UA. Todos los asesinos siempre llevaban en la cabeza la primera cara que los vieron antes de partir al otro mundo. Y el refugiado Flippy no era la excepción. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de Personaje/UA [Flippy aquí no es un militar]

* * *

•

* * *

Cuando el hombre de veinte años llamado Flippy se reacomodó en la escasa comodidad del suelo acurrucándose más con la manta sucia y llena de hoyos, ansioso y muy despierto; la imagen de un rubio alemán entró a su mente, de nuevo. Sólo había pasado un año desde aquello.

_«—D-déjame v-vivir—rogó el miserable cuyo rango en ese lugar espantoso, posiblemente el infierno en la tierra, era más que el de cualquier demonio del inframundo._

—…_Patético—articuló lentamente antes meter los dedos índice y medio en ambas cavidades del cráneo sacándole un grito muy similar a los que Flippy escuchaba muy a menudo en la prisión donde desertores nazis le habían mantenido en cautiverio para sexo y servidumbre. Nunca pensó que algo como aquello le pasaría a los 19 años cuando aún pensaba en formar una pequeña familia a lado de su vecina, una chica que ya había muerto y él mismo tuvo que enterrar su cuerpo en el patio donde usualmente los obligaban a pasear desnudos._

_Jamás podría olvidar que una vez le obligaron a violarla; ella sabía de sus sentimientos. Y por eso mismo dejó que él la golpeara y la amarrara con cuerdas en distintas posiciones para después penetrarla. Ni uno de ambos lo gozo; eso estaba claro, ya que él, ni siquiera se derramó en ella._

_Se levantó y dejó al cuerpo del rubio retorcerse un poco. Él estaba débil debido a los golpes y patadas antes recibidas, por lo que a Flippy no le importó si estaba libre. Tanto que incluso le dio la espalda para acercarse a los otros que él había matado en esa noche del mes que ignoraba debido a que el tiempo para el prisionero se había detenido._

_Mala idea para los nazis emborracharse esa noche. Estaban lúcidos para defenderse, pero no tanto, para sentir el dolor que el chico de verde les haría sentir._

—_Ella era mi vida…—articuló arrastrando a un cadáver de los ocho que habían mantenido en cautiverio a él, a ella y a otros tres más que en esos momentos ya debían estar corriendo hacía un pueblo cercano. A su pueblo cercano donde los estaban buscando—. Y tu junto a estos bastardos me la quitaron—gruñó con firmeza lanzando el cuerpo junto al rubio._

— _¿D-de qué h-hablas?_

— _¿Sabes?—Tomó un machete del suelo, uno lleno de sangre con unos cuantos cachos de vísceras—dicen que los penes son un buen alimento, antes de morir. Ve el lado positivo, comerás siete._

_Oh sí, lo hizo comer. Crudos, llenos de sangre y aún cálidos. Justo como al puto enfermo le gustaban. Después, tomó el machete y con el mango golpeo la cara del desertor hasta tumbarle los dientes. Después con metió sus manos lentamente por el ano sintiendo la carne romperse tomando nota de la satisfacción que la venganza le hacía en la mente; para después tomar los órganos que pudo y tirar de ellos hasta sacarlos lentamente diciéndole si le gustaba ser tratado así. El rubio murió de dolor. Lástima, bueno, lo vería en el infierno y ahí, se vengaría de nuevo. _

_Flippy sacó el saco lleno de partes, sangre seca y asquerosa que anteriormente había sido su amada y salió de ahí.»_

El refugiado, se acostó por quinta vez bocarriba con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Buscar al octavo que se había escapado y matarlo también. Después de todo sólo, por eso aún no se había suicidado.

**~•End•~**

* * *

_Bien, creo que me excedí por unas cuantas palabras aparte de que el asesinato no fue tan horroroso como lo quería pero bueno..., así que como ven yo aquí estoy también apoyando al Foro que yo misma inicié. __**Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz **__el cual está agarrando vida gracias a las personas que pasan y postean T.T _

_Chicas que han participado hasta ahora, les agradezco mucho que hayan participado como ya se los especifiqué en mis reviews :D_

_Hago mi invitación a los lectores a pasar por el foro, en el link que hay en mi perfil esta la puerta al foro y a la comunidad. _

_Sale, cuídense y un saludo; nos vemos._

**JA NE!**


End file.
